


Blue Stripe

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克在房间里发现了奇怪的东西，杰森则想给他一个难以忘怀的纪念日





	

**Author's Note:**

> 强行捅刀系列  
> 简直是不捅刀不舒服斯基

迪克在房间的角落里发现几根钢管。  
一开始他看到钢管摆在角落里还以为是杰森要给他做新的电棍，小小的感动了一下，然后他看到了两个皮制镣铐，才想起来自己的电棍用不上钢管。  
“小翅膀？”迪克向杰森保养枪械的房间探头，晃了晃手里的皮制镣铐，“这是什么？”  
“你破坏了我给你的惊喜，迪基。”杰森手里还在清理枪管，迪克靠在门框上看着他：“你想玩点不一样的，嗯哼？还不告诉我？”  
“哦，等下，我这就把这玩意儿扔了。”  
“别啊小翅膀！”  
下午的时候杰森反常的拉他去了商场转了好几个小时，买了几身衣服。迪克有点不明就里，一边换衣服一边说小翅膀你终于开窍知道怎么讨女孩子欢心啦？恭喜你终于从恋爱技巧的幼儿园水平毕业了。  
“栽在我这个幼儿园水平手里的你岂不是更蠢，迪基鸟。”杰森哼了一声，把购物袋拎在另一只手里，抓过迪克的手拉着他往前走，“只不过是看你的审美实在是太可怕了来给你买两件衣服，以免跟你出来的时候我觉得丢脸。”  
“哦，陶德先生这是不是你的男朋友呀？”迪克一听，捏起嗓子学起女人的声音，“哎哟，他这一身真是太土了！多可怕的审美！我都不敢看了——”  
“迪基！”  
“哎哟哎哟，陶德先生你怎么找了个这样的男朋友啊，太可怕了，您甩了他吧，您看我怎么样——”  
“操你！”杰森一把拉过还在那里自编自导自演《陶德先生分手记》的迪克——名字是他后来自己起的，仅此一场——，站在人来人往的商场门口，给他来了个舌吻。  
——哇哦这可太劲爆了。  
“你不是我的小翅膀，你把我的小翅膀绑到哪里去了？”  
“被我关起来了。”杰森轻轻咬了咬迪克的下唇，“那你选我还是选他？”  
“选你。”迪克说，“我觉得你比他辣。”  
“嗯哼？当着我的面红杏出墙？”  
“反正都是小翅膀。”  
“操你，你给我等着。”杰森拉着他往外走，留下一地的狗粮，“等你吃饱了，晚上可别哭的像个娘们似的。”  
迪克以为他们又会去以往常去的快餐店或者杰森喜欢的家庭餐馆，然而这一次杰森带着他去了高档法国餐厅，杰森给他换的衣服正好在这里不会太突兀，不然就他一身连帽衫牛仔裤的打扮大概餐厅都不让他进门。  
“真奇怪，为什么你穿机车外套看起来就没有那么廉价。”  
“因为我审美正常。”杰森哼了一声。  
他们享用了精致而肯定吃不饱的一餐，从小便经常跟着布鲁斯出入各大上流社会社交场合的迪克自然也是吃了一个正常人的分量，至于吃饱，还是等他回家以后再说。杰森在对面看着他，迪克虽然品味糟糕，但吃相优雅，加上他长得帅，隔壁桌的几位女士很快就看了过来。  
“我后面的两位美女看了我很久了。”  
“他们的目光都要把你烧穿了。”  
“你吃醋了？”  
杰森伸手，在桌面上握住了迪克的手。  
“并没有。”他耀武扬威地笑着。  
“那我去搭讪了？”  
“你他妈敢。”杰森捏了捏迪克的手，“你敢我就在这里上了你。”  
然而在此之后他们又去看了电影，出迪克意料之外他选了部爱情片，还买了一桶爆米花看的得津津有味，最后结局的时候竟然还哭了。他知道杰森心里住了个少女，然而没想到他这么……呃，纯情，毕竟这个片子还不是当年的泰坦尼克号，看得他都哭了一脸。  
当他们回家的时候，一人买了一个辣热狗，一边吃一边往回走。迪克在回去的这段路上就没闲着，一直在巴拉巴拉说个不停，杰森则选择沉默地吃，他知道不让迪克说话他简直难受。  
“小翅膀？”  
“嗯。”  
“你今天简直反常。”迪克停下自己自说自话一样的啰嗦，低头看了看自己的手还被牵在杰森手里，用力握了握，“你不是平时的小翅膀，小翅膀才不会这样。”  
“你觉得我平时怎么样？夜巡完了回来洗了澡就操你然后一觉睡到天亮？”  
“唉，我们的约会次数屈指可数。”  
“你哪里有时间享受整个约会，大忙人。”杰森嘲笑他，“你就差和老头子一样，约会到一半就跑去当超级英雄了。”  
“你说的好对我竟然无法反驳。”迪克四处张望着，看看有没有犯罪发生，“不知道今天是不是太平。”  
“你的小翅膀还被绑在地下室呢，迪基鸟。”杰森说，“你真的不打算回去救他？”  
住在隔壁的奥尔森太太表示当晚她向窗外张望时看到隔壁的陶德先生和他男朋友在公寓楼门口就亲的难解难分，一边亲一边进门。“他俩就差当街干起来了。”老太太摸着怀里的猫说。

 

“你今晚打算怎么做？”他们一进门就反锁了门互相脱起了衣服，上衣裤子鞋子内裤从门口一路扔到床边。“热辣一点的？还是温柔一点的？”  
“让你终生难忘的。”杰森拍了把迪克的屁股，他把话唠鸟脱得一件都不剩，“你要先去洗澡吗？”  
迪克在洗澡的时候想了至少五个今天晚上他们要怎么做爱的方式，最后他想起杰森说下午要拿去丢掉的那些钢管，强烈的好奇心让他匆匆洗完，擦干身子出去看杰森在做什么。  
“你鬼鬼祟祟的在做什么。”在迪克马上要靠近卧室的时候杰森一把扯住了他的浴巾，“还是你迫不及待了，迪基鸟？”  
“看来你在里面藏了很棒的东西。”迪克转头看他，湿哒哒的头发贴在脸颊上，让他看起来就像一只刚洗完澡可爱狗狗。“我只是想知道里面有什么，满足一下我的好奇心。”  
“这就没意思了，迪基。”  
“我会装作很惊讶的。”迪克也扯了下浴巾，浴巾掉在了地上。杰森裸着上身，只穿了一条牛仔裤，他全身赤裸地贴了上去，恨不得把腿都缠到杰森身上，“是我上午发现的那些东西吗？”  
“迪基。”  
“嗯？”  
“张嘴。”  
迪克乖乖张嘴，他以为杰森要吻他，结果杰森迅速的在他嘴里塞了个东西还在脑后扣紧了，这才亲了亲他。  
“这样就好多了。”杰森看起来心情很好，用手指弹了下塞进迪克口中的口球，对这东西让迪克闭嘴的效果十分满意，“好看，还不吵。”  
“唔唔唔唔——”  
“你知道安全词的，迪基，记得要说。”杰森说着打开了卧室门。  
——我他妈要怎么说你在我嘴里塞了个口球——喔哦哦哦哦哦！  
在看到卧室里的那个束缚架的时候他瞬间就硬了。虽然他已经想到了但是真的看到的时候还是不可自制的兴奋起来，而且杰森还给他戴了口球，还说安全词这种矛盾的东西，还有这个看起来要把他拷住的束缚架——如果他现在能说话一定要说点什么，不过杰森把他的嘴堵住了，他只能用眼神和胯下来表达他的兴奋。  
“你口水都流出来了，迪基鸟。”杰森看着他那种期待的目光，知道他现在肯定很兴奋，“期待得流口水？”  
迪克想反驳这是因为口球压着他的舌头，让他不可控制的一直流出唾液，但是唔唔两声后他发现并没有什么用，而且杰森当着他的面脱了裤子，他瞬间又硬了几分——杰森虽然有点重，但是身材真是辣的没的说。杰森看着迪克的阴茎又翘起了几分，觉得他可以试试别的。  
“你看见这个了？”  
点头。  
“喜欢吗？”  
疯狂点头。  
杰森笑了。  
“就不用。”  
如果迪克有狗耳朵，大概已经耷拉下去了。  
杰森从角落里拿出另一根钢管，也是个束缚架，上面有四个皮制镣铐。他拉着迪克在床上趴下，然后把他的双手双脚全部固定在一根钢管上，大腿拉开，背弓起来，把屁股和阴茎暴露在视线里，杰森甚至能看到迪克那颗藏在阴囊侧面的痣。  
“我看你太期待了所以只好不用了。”迪克像只螃蟹一样被杰森翻来翻去，手指在他的阴茎和后穴间抚摸，还在他的那颗痣上按了按。“主角可不是它，太抢戏了可不好。”  
迪克已经放弃了唔唔发出声音，那样只会让唾液流的更多，从口球里流出来，他知道那有多色情——杰森这样整他，他可不能便宜了杰森，于是他像鸵鸟一样把头埋进床里装死。  
“迪基？”感觉到无声抵抗的杰森拿过润滑剂，挤在手上按压起迪克的后穴，那颗鸵鸟脑袋一下就抬起来，从喉咙里发出舒服的喘息，“唉，你原来的坦诚呢？”  
迪克想说都怪你整我，然而他现在说不了话，只能随着杰森按进他后穴的动作发出甜腻的喉音。杰森的手指在他体内搅动的时候他会发出轻微的呻吟，在他体内抽插的时候会随着他的动作粗重地喘息，在杰森按压他的前列腺的时候会拼命挣扎着想发出尖叫。他想被杰森多碰那里，他知道再多碰那里他就能舒服的高潮，但是杰森就是不碰。  
“我觉得我可以吃了你了。”杰森从后面托起迪克的下巴，手指摸了摸他的口球，“流了那么多口水，你是有多馋啊，迪基鸟。”  
迪克被堵住嘴巴说不了话让他觉得很愉悦，毕竟这样能让他闭嘴安静的时候不多，这家伙哪怕做爱的时候也是说个没完，有时候真的让他觉得再也不要操他的屁股了，操一辈子嘴算了，那时候他只能用喉咙发出色情的喘息和呻吟，这就够了，虽然不如用嘴喊得更色情。  
感谢发明口球这种东西的人，把他从迪基鸟的啰嗦中拯救了出来。杰森心想。  
杰森一般会给他酣畅淋漓的性爱，两个人在床上或者地板上打滚，根据心情和时间来看今天是杰森干他的屁股还是他给杰森做口活。无论哪种，一般都是提枪就上，没那么多废话，毕竟是光是看到对方的裸体就能硬起来的两个大小伙子，更别说迪克就快要把“这我男朋友”写在脸上了，要是看了不硬那才有问题。  
然而这一次迪克失算了。他以为杰森会把他拷起来爽快地操一顿，然而杰森给他扩张后如他所愿挤进他的后穴，却慢慢动了起来——慢慢的，很温柔的，不像往常那样恨不得把他赶紧吃了不然他就被别人吃了的样子。  
——这他妈是他的杰森吗？真的不是什么别的平行世界来的杰森？  
杰森的阴茎在他体内慢慢磨蹭着，亲吻他的颈后，在那里咬出一个牙印。迪克被他缓慢温柔的动作惹得有点急不可耐，就好像小猫爪子在挠一样，然而他只能唔唔叫着，什么都做不了。  
“迪基，我都不知道你到底能坚持到什么程度。”杰森伏在他的背上，像是交配那样和他做爱，而他被束缚在那里动弹不得。“既然我们已经玩过那么多，我觉得今天可以试一试。”  
迪克还在疑惑杰森到底想干嘛，接着他就被狂风暴雨一样的操干顶得发出呜呜的尖叫。杰森抱着他分开的大腿，将他完全打开的屁股拉到胯下，看着迪克像是被捆住的山羊一样无法挣脱，口球里流出大量唾液，屁股和囊袋相撞发出啪啪的声音，他甚至能听到在他肠道内那些润滑剂被挤压发出淫糜的水声，这些让他少有的舔了舔嘴唇，胯下顶撞得更加凶猛。  
“迪基，你是不是想叫。”杰森的手指扣在迪克口球的系扣上，一下下敲打着金属扣，“不过这才第一次，你可以省着点力气之后叫。”  
“咕呜——”迪克想大喊一声“完蛋了”，然而他说不出话来。倒是随着他的呻吟，唾液从口球中流了下来，杰森给他翻了个身，露出柔软的腹部。他一边干着迪克柔软的后穴，一边舔着嘴唇看着他的眼睛——迪克觉得不妙，这不像是他们偶尔玩的花样，就他目前为止的表现来看，他大概会被杰森操死。  
杰森在他体内凶狠进出，在他的肩胛和后背上留下几个牙印和吻痕。迪克像被捆住四蹄的羊一样，以一个羞耻的姿势露出阴茎和屁股，看着自己的后穴吞吃着杰森的阴茎。他的脸红的像发烧，眼睛看着他们交合的地方——我的天，杰森的阴茎在操他，我的天，我的天，他从来没这么无助的被杰森操过，完完全全的被剥夺反抗能力和自由，这真他妈的——  
“看直眼了？”杰森的声音让他回过神，“喜欢吗？喜欢我这样干你？”  
他用力撞在迪克的前列腺上，看着他几乎动不了但还是努力挣扎着扭动起来，发出高亢的呻吟尖叫，没有几下就把迪克干得射在了他的胸口上。  
“乖迪基。”杰森亲了亲迪克的额头，然后隔着口球和他接吻。迪克觉得要不是自己刚射还硬不起来，现在估计他妈的一定又勃起了。  
“才第一次，还有的干呢，迪基鸟。”  
迪克在高潮的余韵还没散去的时候杰森咬着他的耳朵说，还插在他后穴里的阴茎又缓慢温柔地和他的肠壁厮摩起来，细微的快感无法令人忽视，引得他很快又轻声呻吟起来，后穴变成深红色，吞吃杰森的阴茎——他就像一只淫乱的，被束缚的山羊，看似无害，看似无害而已。  
但杰森提醒了他，这还只是第一次。

 

迪克高潮了三次后，杰森还没有高潮，这让迪克觉得稍微有点丢人——毕竟四十分钟被操射三次，说出去可不是什么值得炫耀的事情。倒是杰森的话这值得炫耀，但作为被操射的那一个，那就不一样了。  
杰森解开了迪克的口球，他的下巴戴了不少时间口球有些酸痛合不上，杰森轻轻帮他按摩着，解开了他的手镣和脚镣，他趴在那里动弹不得，像只被宰了的山羊一样被拉到了杰森的大腿上。  
这时候迪克终于可以尽情大叫呻吟了，在他安静了好一阵子后杰森很是愉悦，这时候他可以享受他男朋友的呻吟了，毕竟这时候迪克除了浪叫再也不会说些废话。而且他错过了那么多，第四次大概就是迪克的极限了。  
“如果你觉得受不了就说安全词。”杰森说，双手在他的关节处揉捏着，似乎忘记他还在干着迪克的屁股，“现在这样你还受得了吗？”  
事实上杰森已经有迪克随时喊停的准备了，像这样他们还没尝试过，不过他觉得他大概知道迪克的底线有多少，所以他原本打算差不多就这样结束——  
嗯，原本。  
迪克的关节因为束缚还有些僵硬，他不想动弹，不过这不代表他不想继续。  
“继续，小翅膀。”迪克活动活动自己的手臂，抱住他的脑袋亲了一口，“我还可以继续。”  
“如果你觉得受不了就说。”迪克听到这句话的时偁还在感动杰森变温菜了。“因为接下来我会把你操死的。”  
迪克心想他男朋友不是挺耿直都不会拐弯的吗，啥时候这么坏了，一定是罗伊带的。  
他瘫在杰森身上，关节还僵硬着，不想动。杰森把他的大腿拉开，几乎拉成一字型，迪克只能反手抱住杰森的脖颈才能勉强把上半身挂在杰森身上。“慢点……你慢点——”他的声音被杰森顶撞得变成一片片的，哭腔越来越明显。“停下，杰森，停——”  
“说安全词，迪基。”杰森心想果然差不多到迪克的极限了，但是迪克摇了摇头，看他不再动了，反而自己动了动腰。  
“你还真的停……”他的声音颤抖的厉害，但是柔软湿热的后穴依然在一下下吞吐着杰森的阴茎，“我们说好的，要停的话我会说安全词的。”  
“到时候你可别又怪我把你操哭了。”  
“瞎说，小翅膀。”迪克歪歪斜斜挂在杰森身上，或者说靠在杰森怀里，下半身沾满润滑液和精液，瘫坐在杰森的大腿上。“光是坐在你腿上就够让我硬起来了。”当然，没穿裤子的时候。  
他原本以为迪克的底线差不多到了，但是他表现得除了被干得有些脱力外完全没有什么问题。  
"嗯啊，杰森~”哦，操，浪叫还他妈带着颤音的。“哈啊，好快，好棒，嗯，继续啊啊——杰森，快操我，哈啊，啊，啊，好厉害——”  
“我真是错了，你还有力气叫，真是抱歉，小瞧你了。”杰森把他翻过来，迪克趴在床上，腰身高高翘起。杰森揉捏着他的臀瓣，时不时的向外拉扯又向内挤压，看着自己的阴茎在他的后穴里凶狠地进出，迪克因为他的动作叫的更大声，很明显他喜欢这样。  
“小翅膀，小翅膀——”他仰起头，在经历过三次高潮后，他的后穴敏感得过分，海浪一样的快感要将他折磨疯。他想杰森操他，用力操他，不管他之前高潮了几次之后会不会哭着求饶 ，他现在只想高潮。“快操我，杰森！哈啊——就是这样，好棒——好厉害啊啊啊——”  
杰森自信能操迪克一个多小时不射精，不过当他在他面前被操射了四次，之前还被束缚在束缚架上像一只山羊，还戴着口球流了大量的唾液在自己的下巴和胸口上。他觉得现在已经是他的极限了，在迪克第三次高潮时他就已经有些坚持不住了，现在更是——  
“杰森，杰森——”迪克瘫在他的怀里，双腿大开着，阴茎涌出一波波半透明的液体，欢眼有些失神，还在叫他，“你好棒，杰，好爽——”  
“你还好吗迪基。”杰森有些担心了，大概他已经碰到迪克的底线了。“如果你受不了的话就——”  
“该死的，你好棒……”迪克蹭了蹭他的手心，“我简直看见你一次就要硬一次……”  
“我告诉你这样很容易被操死的，迪基鸟。”  
“我才不怕。你不是还没射吗？”迪克拉过杰森的欢手放在自己的下身上，杰森能感觉的迪克的阴茎在度过了不应期堉后又硬了起来。  
“我的确是看见你一次就要硬一次。”迪克说，“你看，它从不说谎。”  
“操！”  
杰森一把将迪克推倒在床上，迪克满意地感受着杰森又动了起来，操他的屁股，塞满他的后穴——前列腺需要按摩！更多的刺激和撞击！他需要高潮，在多次高潮后他的身体过于敏感， 很快就有了即将高潮的感觉：“快，快啊啊——，操我，干我，嗯嗯——塞满，哈啊，塞满我，嗯啊——”  
然而杰森在他以为他将要射精的时候不再顶弄他的前列腺，开始温柔而缓慢地进出。这感觉他太熟悉了，杰森时常就会这样让他不上不下地吊着，最后再把几乎被逼疯的他一口气全吃掉——然而这个时候他已经射了四次，他妈的他想高潮，只想高潮，他想要尖叫着高潮想要被操到哭，然后在杰森怀里昏厥过去——  
一想到这个，迪克感觉自己的勃起点可以再加一个了。只可惜他现在已经射不出来了，只能大量的流出前液，不然他一定还会硬起来。杰森对他来说辣到不行，交往到现在一年了，他还是会因为看到杰森的裸体有一种可能会流鼻血的感觉。  
“迪基，如果你受不了你可以说。”杰森在他的肩膀脖颈上留了很多个吻痕和牙印，现在他正在留下新的一个。“我不想弄伤你，如果受不了就快说吧。”  
迪克咬着嘴唇，用力摇了摇头。他不想，使他觉得这次真的要被杰森操死了，但是他这样在他身体里不上不下真的很让人恼火。  
“……要么操我，要么干我，你选一个。”  
“你确定吗迪基。”  
“操，杰森！要么操我，要么干我，你明白了吗？ ”迪克握紧了拳头，他觉得自己要疯了，有些控制不住地大叫起来，“干我！该死的，用你的老二，把我操死！”  
“你总是出乎我的意料，迪基。”杰森的额头上冒出细密的汗珠，他刚刚在给自己缓冲，不然迪克一定会把他夹出来，射在他的屁股里。“你准备好了吗？你准备好怀孕了？”  
“操你的，我要能怀孕今年都生孩子了——”又开始说个没完的迪克被杰森疯狂的操弄打断了没完没了的废话，他高亢地尖叫起来。“哦！就是那里，好棒——杰森，杰森，好厉害，快，给我，快给——”他没什么力气，没有本能的控制，加上敏感的身体，这一次杰森前后操了他两分钟他就尖叫着高潮了。“杰，好棒，好棒——操死我，求你操死我，哈啊，啊啊——”  
“该死……”杰森觉得他干了那么长时间还看着这些，要是再不射他就不是人了。“操你，迪基，操你——这屁胶真棒，够骚，你可真他妈浪——”  
杰森把他的屁股都掐紫了，怒吼着射了他一肚子精液。而迪克高潮时阴茎只是流出了些许精液和前液——毕竟在被束缚着的时候已经被操到射尿，现在他除了呻吟尖叫还能有力气说话，简直是话唠界的奇迹。  
“迪基，你还好吗？”在试探迪克下限失败后杰森抱着他躺在床上休息，迪克在他怀里彻底不动了，要不是这家伙还在喘气他大概真的会怀疑他把迪克操死了。  
“……我觉得我差点被你操死，杰。”  
“你他妈为什么不说安全词？！”  
“因为我不想。”迪克的声音有些沙哑，他可是在那里大声小声的喊了一个小时，“我知道你不会伤害我。”  
"你不想想万一你他妈被我操死了？”  
“那我心甘情愿，小翅膀。”迪克说，“一个完美的约会，一场棒透了的性爱，你这是想做什么，杰？”  
“……”  
“杰？”  
“……我们交往了有一周年了吧。”  
“的确有了……诶，你这是在给我纪念日惊喜吗？”  
“你话真多！”杰森用力捏了迪克的脸颊，抱着他去浴室洗澡 ,“从现在起不许说话，不然我就——”  
“……操，睡得可真快。”  
迪克整个人软软地瘫在杰森怀里，满足地睡着了——他可是累坏了，任何地方都是。  
“……我的确是想给你的纪念日惊喜的。”杰森看着他疲倦但满足的样子，在他的额头、脸颊、鼻尖、嘴唇吻了好几下。“我以为你到极限了，但是没想到你因为这个蠢理由就是不说安全词。”  
“……”迪克睡着了，一个字都没听到。  
“爱你，迪基。”

 

“你有没有在听我说话！”杰森的声音因为爆炸被扯得支离破碎。“赶紧给我滚！”  
“想都不要想！”迪克低头躲过一块飞来的石块，橇着压在杰森腿上的石板，“我不能把你扔在这里不管！”  
“这里他妈的快塌了！”杰森大喊，“快滚！这是命令！迪基！”  
“blue stripe。”迪克说，他的声音放轻了，但是杰森听得到。  
“迪基鸟——”石块坠落砸下的声音淹没了杰森的咆哮，“一辈子没说过安全词你他妈现在说！”  
天花板砸了下来，将他们埋了起来，接着杰森就失去了意识。等到蝙蝠侠把他从废墟里挖出来的时候，那道蓝色的条纹一直紧紧抱着他，一如他说的没有把他一个人留下。  
“起床了，迪基。”  
他仰面躺在那里，蝙蝠侠用披风盖住他的眼睛以防他失明，然后和红罗宾搬走周围的石块。他用还没断的那只手抚摸着迪克身上的篮色条纹，从他的手腕开始，一路摸到他的胸前，只不过那里再也没有心脏跳动了。他紧紧抱着夜冀的身体，最后蝙蝠侠把他的手指硬掰开才让他放手。  
“嘿，今夭是我们的纪念日。”他说，“你不期待一下吗？”  
然而没有人像以前那样回答他。


End file.
